Fury
by CeceVolume
Summary: Caroline left Mystic Falls, to torn by her loyalty to her friends and her thankfulness to a certain hybrid. Now, she's been captured by men that want Klaus to suffer. However, they don't realize how far the Original will go to protect her.


_I've been thinking about this for awhile, wondering how Klaus would react if something were to happen to Caroline. Here it is; _Fury_!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Fury

_The only thing more dangerous than a man in danger is a man whose love is in danger._

Caroline sat on her bar stool, staring down into a drink she had no intention of drinking. She wondered if there was anyone there that particularly cared about her being—technically—underage. As a vampire, she didn't really have to worry about that kind of thing; compulsion usually got the bartender off her back. She might only be nineteen years old, but liquor, cigarettes, even illicit drugs wouldn't affect her body anymore. It was dead, for all intents and purposes. Even a horrifying car accident wasn't as scary as it had once been.

She knew the moment they entered. They reeked of werewolf, just as Tyler once had. Turning to glance at them, she noticed that they had locked their eyes on her, something flashing in their depths as if they were all one mind. Which werewolves in a pack usually were.

They were also incredibly dangerous when agitated, as they obviously were.

Quickly downing her drink, she strode towards them, meeting them halfway. One slammed his shoulder into her, growling like an animal under his breath. Glancing up at him, she put her hands up in surrender. "If you guys wanna hang out here, that's cool. I'm just on my way out." When she would have sidestepped him, he snatched her arm. Narrowing her eyes, she murmured so only they could hear, "It's not the full moon; don't toy with me. I'm trying to leave peacefully, so we can play this game another time. I'm not in the mood." She broke his hold on her, continuing towards the door.

Knowing that they followed, she went into the closest alleyway, turning on them. "Whatever you want, I promise you I don't have. All I've got in this town are the clothes on my back. I'm just passing through."

"What we want is _you_," the one that had shoved her answered, stepping forward to put himself between her and the others. "You're only collateral damage."

The words struck a chord and she couldn't help the quick flash she gave of her true vampire face. "I'm not about to go down without a fight, wolves. I refuse to be used again and again." Going into a fighting stance she'd learned from Damon, loose and quick to move, she added, "So this is your last chance to leave me alone before I start tearing out your hearts."

A woman stepped closer, hissing, "He destroyed our pack for some stupid experiment and you think we'll let you go? We might not be able to kill him, but once we send your dead body to him, he'll feel true pain." Almost as quick as she would be on the full moon, the woman raced to Caroline, wrapping a hand around her neck and squeezing.

The blonde couldn't help laughing. "Really? Is that all you got?" With a lightning fast movement, she buried her hand in the woman's chest, breathing, "Can you feel it? My hand grabbing"—she tightened her grip on the heart beating wetly there—"and tearing your life out of your chest?" Yanking her arm back, she was immediately released as the woman dropped to the ground and dropped the heart. She turned to the others, licking her fingers. A pissed off Caroline was a demented Caroline. Smiling with blood on her lips, she asked pleasantly, "Who wants to go?"

They all rushed at her at once, maybe ten of them. She tried to fight as quickly as possible, hoping to break free of the circle. Another lesson from the Salvatores: if you're outnumbered, don't be afraid to run. And fast.

But she was grabbed anyways, slammed up against a wall. She watched in horror as one bared his fangs at her, fearing that he would bite her. Now, there would be no Klaus feeding her his blood to heal her. Hell, she didn't even know where he was. Still, she kept up her front. "Let me go," she snarled, grabbing the man's hands as they both clenched around her throat.

Four others stepped forward, however, holding her hands back. "Never," they said in unison.

Chuckling, she asked, "Do you know how creepy that is? And _cliché_? Honestly, you guys need to find a new hobby."

The one holding her neck merely smirked, not taking the bait. His hands moved to her face and he leaned in close. "It's gonna be so great to make your death slow and painful." Without remorse, he snapped her neck, letting her body go limp against her captors' hold, her world going black.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus demanded of his hybrid, one that he had put in charge of her safety. Dante was the stealthiest of his creations, able to disappear and reappear whenever he needed to. The pressure the Original was putting on his cellphone at this newest bit of information, however, was enough to crack its screen. "You said only yesterday that you knew where she was living, what her routine was."

_"She didn't go home tonight,"_ the emotionless vampwolf said. _"I tried to find her in the bar she went into, but someone slipped vervain into my drink. I'm lucky I got out of there alive."_

"I don't care!" Klaus roared. "You were to guard her with your life and you failed. You know the punishment I usually hand out in these situations." It was one of the reasons that his hybrids never went against him, other than their sire bonds. They knew that to disappoint him meant death and he didn't spare anyone.

This hybrid knew that all too well. _"I have the stake positioned, sire. I'm just waiting for your command."_

Klaus snarled under his breath, not wanting to lose the only connection he had to Caroline just yet. "No. You will wait until I get there, then you will help me find her. If you do well, I'll keep you. If you fail me again, I will take your life with my bare hands."

_"Understood."_

Throwing his phone to the ground, the Hybrid got no satisfaction watching it shatter. Something had happened to Caroline, _his_ Caroline, and they thought that he would let this go lightly? If he had to destroy cities to find her, he would. There would be nothing but destruction in his wake and no one left alive. When he found those that had taken her...

He was going to rip them apart, limb by limb.

"Kol!" he shouted, grinding his teeth as he paced the floor in fury. His mind was trying to wrap around the best way to go about taking back his little blonde when his youngest brother walked in. Not bothering to look up, the older Mikaelson snarled, "Someone's taken Caroline. Dante was poisoned, so they know of her connection to me. I need to leave here. Now." Finally, he glanced up, his werewolf face showing just beneath the surface. "Tell Rebekah and Elijah for me and make sure the doppelganger doesn't do anything stupid."

With that, he disappeared from the house, swearing oaths of death to those that had taken away his woman.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caroline cried out as she tried to pick out another wood bullet from her stomach. The wolves had taken her somewhere deep underground, locking her away like a criminal—or a hostage. She was sure that she could have destroyed her cage if it weren't for the spell and vervain permeating the metal. Every few hours, when they added more of that dreadful plant, whoever came would shower her with it, leaving her gasping for air.

Not to mention that every time someone passed by her cell, they shot her with these damned wood bullets. It was as if this were nothing but a game to them. And from the snippets of conversation she heard, she had no doubt that their revenge scheme was against someone they had no idea how to handle.

Klaus would tear them apart, quickly, easily. Nothing they did to try to stop him would reap any benefits. In the end, they'd be left strewn throughout the building, rotting corpses with their hearts across the room. Though she didn't believe he'd be doing it because of her, his point would get across. No one fucked with Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, and got off lightly.

She didn't know how long it had been since they'd taken her. In her mind, weeks had passed, but she doubted it was more than a few days. The pain of blood loss—and thirst—was just messing with her mind, slowing down time. She could feel her body starting to shut down, mummifying just like the vampires from the tomb that Damon, Stefan, and Elena had released. Already it was hard to breathe, hard to actually pull the bullets from her skin.

Glancing down at the blood on her hands, the floor, she knew that she didn't have much time left before they killed her—either from plunging a stake through her heart or simply keeping sustenance from her. She was too young to survive for too long without blood and it wasn't going to be a pretty or quick death. She would lie there until her body became dust.

"Poor little vampire. The full moon's coming; do you think you'll live through that night?"

Her eyes drifted up, heavy lidded and quickly changing. If she ever got out of the cage, she would throw herself upon them, drinking them all dry until she could finally heal. The pain was excruciating, making it harder for her to control her vampire side. Baring her lengthening fangs at the werewolf in front of her, she hissed, "You know that when he finds you, he'll tear you apart, don't you? He's going to make sure you feel every limb separating from your body. It'll be so much worse than anything you've ever been through—like the Change."

He tipped his head back, laughing. "We'll be long gone before he finds us. We'll leave your body for him to find, make sure he knows that you went through the worst pain imaginable."

"He won't come here for me," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes, trying to use as little energy as possible. "He'll come here to make a statement." A statement saying that anyone that thought they could best him was out of their mind.

The wolf was quiet for a moment before he pulled something out of his coat pocket. Immediately, her eyes flew open, scenting the blood in the bag he held. "Ah, so you want this, do you?" he said with a sinister grin. Ripping it open with his teeth, he dumped the contents on the ground.

Before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself at the bars, wanting to get closer to the blood. The vervain burned her skin but she hardly noticed it. Futilely, she tried to pry the bars apart, to give herself enough room to slurp it up like a dog.

What was she coming to?

The man chuckled darkly, crouching down to look her in the eye. "So close, yet so very far away. Poor, poor vampire."

Her hand flashed out, ignoring the pain the spell put on it. Grabbing his shirt, she yanked him close so they were nose to nose. "I hope he leaves you for last. You can watch all your comrades _die_ and he'll draw yours out. Then, whether I'm dead or not, I'll laugh over your bleeding, broken body like the vampire I am." She spit on him then, knowing that she was insulting him more than anyone probably had before. He was an alpha, she guessed; the others seemed to follow his command. This slight would either grant her the mercy of death or more punishment.

Either way, she wanted him to know that she would never beg for her life.

Snarling, his fist connected solidly with her stomach, forcing her away. "Little bitch. You need to learn respect!" He went to open the door, stopped only when one of his wolves stepped into the room. "What?" he demanded without looking at her.

"He's here, Liam. They've spotted him in town, with all of his hybrids, two vampires, and a witch."

_Vampires?_ Caroline wondered. _Who came with him?_ Hope filled her chest as she pictured the faces of her friends. Would Damon and Stefan join forces with their most hated enemy to save her? Would she get to see Bonnie again after so long?

Liam stood, taking a step back. "Tell the others to be ready. I'll guard the door for our little dungeon—even though he'll never be able to find it." He turned to his companion. "Talya, guard the house with your life. Try to bite those vampires before they can get in here."

The woman nodded, quickly leaving the room while Liam glanced back at Caroline with a smile. "Seems your knight has come to your rescue. But I'm not gonna kill you just yet; I want him to watch as your body becomes nothing more than a corpse." Then he left the room in a flash, leaving her to her thoughts.

_They can't beat him. But once he gets to close, they'll still kill me._

She leaned back, allowing herself to become accustomed to the idea. Closing her eyes, she though, _At least I'll get some peace now._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Klaus looked at the werewolf bodies strewn across the ground outside the house. There had to be at least a dozen of them; luckily, Bonnie had been there to give a few well-placed aneurysms. A few were still moaning, in different stages of death and dying. He glanced to Damon and Stefan, standing with blood up to their arms. He noticed that they stood far apart from his hybrids. "I told you, they won't bite. Until we have Caroline, your truce will be followed. I am a man of my word."

"Once she's back in her apartment, safe and snug in her bed, then you're fair game," Damon said easily, strolling towards the entrance of the house. "We'll be back to being enemies."

Rolling his eyes, the Hybrid looked to his once-upon-a-time friend. "I realize that you have your reasons to hate me, but you would think he could keep his opinions to himself when we are working together."

Stefan shrugged, following after the black-haired Salvatore. "You'd think."

Klaus paused as a smell permeated the air, pushing fury and worry into a war in his stomach. Turning a hard glare towards his hybrids, he snarled, "Protect the vampires and witch; I won't be there to give them my blood if they are bitten." In a flash, he stood before the door, kicking it in easily. With a certain amount of mocking, he called out, "Honey, I'm _home_!"

Instantly, more werewolves came at him. He had no idea where such a large pack had come together, nor did he particularly care. He had no intention of turning such traitors into hybrids; he'd rather see their hearts thrown around the room.

"We won't let you pass," one of them said as they came shoulder to shoulder. "Our alpha is already dealing with her."

Klaus smirked. "I don't waste my time on pawns. That's what I have an army for." At his words, his hybrids swarmed in, followed closely by Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie. "Kill them all," he ordered, "while I deal with their so-called leader." With that, he was gone, rushing towards the smell of vervain and blood. If he followed his nose, he wouldn't have to search for his blonde love interest; he would simply find her.

"I don't think so," came a voice from the shadows just as he was about to throw himself through the fake-wall that no doubt led to her. A large body threw itself into him, sending him into the wall with a very stupid werewolf on top of him.

"I have no time for this," he said, bored, his hand plunging into the man's chest. "Would you like to take a look at your heart?" he asked pleasantly, yanking the organ from the man's body and holding it in plain view. "They really are a beautiful thing."

Before the body even became completely limp, he kicked the hollow wall with enough force to shatter the wood into tiny toothpicks. Speeding down the stairs, his breath was taken away as he took in what was going on.

Caroline was in a cage; he could smell the magic and vervain in it. She was lying on the ground, covered and surrounded in her own blood. There were burns on her face, chest, and arms, the skin molted and grotesque. Bullet wounds littered her torso and legs, slow to heal. Wooden bullets. But what really caught him was the pained way she was breathing, as if her abdomen couldn't handle it.

A werewolf stood on the farthest side of the cage, a stake in hand. "Come closer and I kill her."

"Touch her again and I kill _you_."

As if his voice woke her, Caroline blinked her eyes open tiredly, staring up at him like a lost child. "You...what are you doing here?" she breathed raggedly, clutching her stomach as she fought to sit up. "They...used me as bait. I tried to tell them...you didn't care what happened to...to me."

His heart nearly broke at her words, but he smiled darkly to cover it up. "Love, I will always come for you." His gaze met the werewolf's. "I hope you have a good plan, mate. Because if anything else happens to her, I will make sure you're screaming, begging for death before I give it to you."

The wolf, a little shaky, said, "I'm not afraid of death. I'm just repaying you for destroying the last of my pack last summer. They were just an experiment to you, easily disposable." He bared his fangs, eyes going gold. "My revenge is to kill your lover." He raised the stake, about to throw it like one would a dart. Aimed straight for her heart.

Dante was there, ripping the wood out of his hand. "I can't allow you to do that. My sire wants her alive, so she stays alive." He slammed the wolf's head into the bars, knocking him out. Standing over the man, the hybrid said, "Bonnie has disabled all spells on the grounds. You should take Caroline out of here."

Klaus was immediately tearing the bars apart, ignoring the pain of vervain against his skin. Gingerly, he tried to pick her up, stopping when she gave a quick, hard breath. "You need to sit up, sweetheart, if you're going to take any of my blood."

"My stomach hurts," she moaned, trying to sit herself up. "He...hit me and I don't have any blood to heal."

The Original's face went wild. "He..._struck_...you?" Fangs exploding from his jaw, he hissed at Dante, "Take him away. Bring him back to the house; I will take the next few days to kill him as slowly as possible." As the hybrid disappeared with the wolf, he tore open his wrist, putting it to Caroline's mouth. "Drink," he ordered, still furious. "Your friends will be down here in moments to take you away; they'd probably rather not see you this way."

He wished that he could take her with him, hide her away in his house where he could protect her always. But she still saw him as an enemy, would never allow it. But when she looked up at him with such trust and, dare he say, admiration, he could barely control the need to hold her to him, never letting go.

Wounds healing, she drank greedily as the sounds of battle from the floor above quieted. The burns on her healed the fastest, the holes in her chest pushing out the bullets she couldn't dig out, though it was obvious she had tried. Her breathing steadied and she gave a sigh of relief before pulling away. Looking up at him, she whispered, "Thank you," before promptly passing out in his arms.

That was when Stefan made his appearance. "The wolves are taken care of. You do know one of your hybrids ran off with one, right?"

"I told him to." Klaus's voice was soft as he stood, cradling Caroline against his chest. Walking her over to her friend, he gently handed her limp body over. "She'll be fine; I fed her my blood, just in case." He knew there hadn't been a bite. Taking a blood bag from his back pocket, he handed it over. "She'll wake up soon; make sure she drinks it." _It's her favorite: AB positive,_ he thought to himself.

Stefan nodded, shifting her in his arms. "We'll take her back to her place. Are you and your hybrids able to clean up the mess?"

The Hybrid only nodded, shooing the younger Salvatore away without a word. He looked back to where Caroline had spent the last three days, choking on emotion. The puddle of blood that had surrounded her meant she'd lost enough to kill a human. The fact that she'd even been able to continue breathing was a show of how strong she really was.

With something akin to sadness filling him, he went upstairs, noting that his frenemies had indeed left. "Bring the bodies in here and burn the house to the ground," he commanded of his hybrids, who immediately set to work. "I have business to deal with; do not bother me for at least a week."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please," Liam begged, staring up at the Hybrid standing above him. "Kill me, please."

In the week since his capture, he'd been force-fed wolfsbane. The Original had found a witch to slow down his transformation on the night of the full moon, leaving him writhing in agony for longer than he had the first time he'd turned. He'd had his bones broken again and again, his body stabbed again and again.

Klaus sat in a chair, playing with a knife as he stared at it with maniacal glee. "Oh? But I was just getting started. Isn't this what you did to my Caroline?" The wolf's whole body shook, wishing for death as his wounds bled and bled. "You know, I don't usually do well with sharing. When someone takes my things, I tend to get rather"—he smiled darkly—"testy." He tossed the knife like a dart into Liam's stomach, causing him to spit up blood. Instantly, the Hybrid was there, yanking the knife back out to run the flat of the blade across the wolf's neck. "And I do so enjoy dragging things out."

"_Please_," Liam pleaded once again.

The Hybrid seemed to think it over. "I suppose I could call this your final request."

Liam's body slackened against his bonds. He was finally going to get mercy. He would finally die and be done with the pain. Then the knife was stabbed into his thigh, causing him to cry out.

"Or not."

_No definite Klaroline ending, I know, but I can kind of see this happening in the show. Other than the teaming up thing, at least._


End file.
